A New Cammie Morgan
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Continuation for GG4. Cammie's run away from Gallagher and is living in New Orleans, but wait! she's no longer Cammie...can her friends find her before the COC do? Zammie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of this! :)**

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction and I don't know if it'll be any good but, here it goes. Enjoy. **

Chapter one – _Cammie's POV_

I walked swiftly through New Orleans at top speed, trying to avoid attracting the attention of lurking thugs (who, by the way are very bad at hiding)

Now I'm sure if you're reading this than you must have at least level 4 clearance, but instead of laying out my entire life story I'm sure if you don't know it already you will soon catch up.

Anyways, so I'll bring you up to date on my life so far. As you may know, the Circle of Cavan, which insidently is run by my mysterious and hot crush, Zach Goode's mother, is chasing me.

Talk about the awkward "take your girlfriend home on Sunday to meet your mother" scenario. So, I'm in New Orleans as I have been for about four days, having just lost Zach and my other friends:

Liz, Macey, Bex, Jonas, Grant and of course my mother and Joe Soloman. But unfortunately for them, I have a trick up my sleeve: I asked Liz before I ran away from Gallagher to make me a device that could erase and implant memories.

I told her that I'd use it in case anyone (like my ex-boyfriend Josh) found out about me I could have his or her memories erased and put fake ones in, storing their real memories on the device to be saved or deleted. And of course this took her about a week.

But I'm not going to use the device for that reason. I figure, in order to truly lose the COC, I have to convince them I'm not Cameron Ann Morgan, through a cover, but the only difference about this cover is that it won't be pretend, it will be my life.

I'll take all of my memories out and put a false cover in, so that I will truly and honestly be someone else completely. If you're not following, I'm sure I could give you a little demonstration.

I found what I was looking for, and hurried in to the adoption centre of New Orleans, the device ready in my hands to be switched one by a power button where my thumb resided.

I walked up to the front desk and said a silent farewell to my life as Cammie Morgan. 'Excuse me,' I said to the receptionist, 'I would like to be adopted.' And I pushed the button.

The last thing I remember (and which will be my first memories of my "new" life) was the woman screaming and me falling to the ground, then it all went black.

**Please review! I don't know if I should continue coz I'm not sure if it's any good, please give me some advice weather or not to keep writing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of this! :)**

Chapter two – Cammie/ Lillian's POV

I woke up to a loud 'Lillian get up!' from my mother. I leaped out of bed and went to my nightstand; my hair was a disaster area! 'Coming mom!' I called downstairs.

I got dressed in denim short-shorts and a swishy navy blue top, it was very low cut and it showed my bellybutton when I stretched my arms. I put on some black high heels (but not too high)

And tied my hair in pigtails. I went downstairs to get a bag and eat breakfast and my brother glared at me. 'Lillian Archer!" he shouted.

'What?' I challenged. 'You're _not _going to wear _that _to school are you?' he asked appalled.

'Of course I am why do you think I'm wearing it?' I snapped. 'Lilly do you want guys to drool over you? That shirt is way too low and those shorts are too small!' Mathew cried.

'You sound just like mom.' I complained. 'Now don't worry Mattie, if any bad guys come my way I'll kick 'em where it hurts and get my wonderful big brother on their case. Sound good?' I said with a sweet smile.

He ignored my baby tone and nodded. 'Yeah, at least I get to beat up the guy that even _thinks _about my sister that way.' He said satisfied. I smiled and gulped down my bacon and eggs and because I'd charmed my brother into a good mood he let me drive to school.

Best day eva! Anyways, we pulled up in my brother's black GMC and as I got out I saw his hand clench into a fist, some guy must have been staring at me. As usual the girls that weren't my friends glared at me but I ignored them.

'Hey Lilly, how's it going?' my friend Marsha asked me as I sat next to her in Calculus. 'Fine, you still dating Travis? I heard you guys had a fight last night, again.' I replied. Marsha sighed unhappily.

'Yeah, I'm still dating him, and we did have a fight. He's constantly trying to help me with everything I do, like I'm stupid or something. And he doesn't do it in a loving way either, he does it in a 'oh my god this is a girl so she must be utterly useless' way. He doesn't respect my opinion on anything and he treats me like a child. I'm going to break up with him if we have another fight.' She said.

'Yeah, that's probably best.' I said sympathetically. We focused on the lesson and the day went faster than I expected.

*******************Time skip*******************

'Lil you better hurry up it'll be dark soon!' Marsha called from the other side of the park. 'You go on. I'll catch up don't worry!' I called back. She reluctantly went on without me and I walked through the park alone. Maybe not such a good idea.

Halfway along someone came up behind me and clamped a hand over my mouth. I screamed but it was muffled by the hand, it soon released me and I tried to run by my wrist was caught.

I turned back and tried to free myself but the grip was too strong. I looked up, terrified, into the eyes of a boy, a boy my age, a boy with dark green eyes…

I know it's short but I promise I'll make the next one longer, and with Zach's POV too. For those of you who don't understand this chapter, Cammie altered her memories to make her Lillian Archer, she doesn't remember being Cammie Morgan. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of this! :)**

Chapter three –_Cammie/Lillian's POV_

_I looked up, terrified, into the eyes of a boy, a boy my age, a boy with dark green eyes…_

The boy seemed to be waiting for something from me, but I didn't know what. I pulled away again but his grip remained strong. 'Let me go please, what do you want from me?' I asked in a squeaky voice.

'Oh come on Cammie you know what I want from you,' the boy scoffed. 'Cammie? But I'm not Cammie, my name is Lily, Lillian Archer!' I said shrilly. He rolled his eyes. 'Yes I'm aware of your little cover,' he said.

'Cover? I don't have a cover, I really am Lily! I don't know anyone called Cammie, I swear I'm telling the truth, please let me go!' I said desperately. What would it take to get this scary boy away from me? Should I scream? Should I try to kick him?

But then the boy's eyes widened and his grip went slack. I pulled away but for some reason I didn't run, I stayed where I was. 'You really are Lily aren't you?' he said numbly. I nodded.

'Yes, and I don't know a Cammie.' I said. 'Is she your girlfriend? Has she gone missing?' I asked, not wanting to pry but curious all the same.

The boy looked at me, his eyes sad. 'Sorta.' He said lowly, putting his hands in his pockets and scuffing the ground with his shoe.

'She likes to get away sometimes, pretending to be someone else to fool people. But I gotta find her. Look I am so sorry about this Lily, she looks just like you that's all.' He said looking up at me.

'That's okay, I'm fine. I hope you find her. Oh, I didn't think I got your name.' I said.

'Zach. My name's Zach. He replied. Zach? Why did that name sound so familiar? I pushed aside the thought and forced a smile.

'Well it was nice meeting you Zach, even if you did announce yourself a bit roughly. Look I gotta get home, but I'll see you?' I said turning to leave.

'Yeah probably. I'll stick around for a while to see if she's here. Sorry again Lily,' Zach said.

'Don't worry about it. Hope you find your girlfriend. Bye Zach,' I gave a little wave and hurried home.

Zach's POV

I stood there for another three hours, completely stunned. It wasn't her. It really wasn't her. I had been so sure, I'd never been wrong before. 'It wasn't her.' I said aloud, as if saying it would make me believe it.

'Zach, Zach! Buddy, you-who! Wake up dude,' suddenly Grant was clicking his fingers in my face, jerking me back to reality. 'Huh?" I asked, still dazed from my encounter with the Cammie look-a-like.

'Dude you've been missing for hours, what happened? Did you find her?' Grant said. I shook my head slowly. 'I thought I did, but it turned out to be someone else. I don't get it, she was _here_, we saw her enter this town, and she hasn't left. And that girl looked exactly like her, right down to the scar my mother gave her in the tombs, except that – it wasn't her.' I said, sounding like a raving madman in denial.

'Maybe she was undercover.' Grant suggested. I shook my head again. 'I had a lie-detecting ring on me, and Cammie's not that good at lying as to fool one of those yet. It really wasn't her. But I was so sure…'

'Zach, come on, it's freezing out here. Get some sleep, get cleaned up, you haven't shaved in almost three days, then in the morning we'll resume the search.' Grant said pulling me away.

I let him, and back in our warm hotel room (right next to the girls' room) I did as he said. But I couldn't go to sleep – no, I _wouldn't _go to sleep. I was afraid of sleep, though I'd admit it to no one.

I had nightmares every night ever since Cammie left Gallagher, and on some occasions I had to get woken up by Jonas because I was screaming in my sleep. So I didn't dare try to sleep anymore.

Not a good idea I know, but I just couldn't bring myself to face the horrors of my own mind, now completely out of control since the absence of Cammie. So I stayed awake, staring out the window as it started to rain.

An idea came to me then, a possibly insane idea, but an idea none the less. Leaving the room with the silent skill of an assassin I went out into the stormy streets, making in the direction Lillian Archer had gone in.

I wanted answers, and I would get them, one way or another.

How do you like my Zach's POV? Goode? Bad? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of this! :)**

Chapter four – Cammie/Lillian's POV

Sorry I haven't reviewed for so long, I've been up at Cooli doing an assignment with my friends. So here's a nice long chapter for you to enjoy making up for it! Just a little author's now: this week is Arts Week and a lot is going on with me, next week is exams so I probably won't review for a while, but I'll try my best to get it done soon so, don't forget about me guys! :)

My mother gave me a lecture about getting home early, and I had to endure protective glances from my brother during dinner. After I assured him I was fine like a hundred times he stopped looking at me and let me eat. I guess I was still jumpy from my odd encounter with Zach.

I went to bed gratefully, I turned on my light switch but the light didn't turn on. I switched it a few more times but nothing happened. 'Bulb must've blown,' I mused. I closed my door and went to my window.

Pulling back the blinds the moonlight streamed in and I saw a shadow, I looked and nearly screamed, but a hand came over my mouth to stop me.

'Now don't freak out, it's only me, and I'm not going to hurt you okay? Now, please, don't, scream,' his hand retreated and I stared. 'Zach, wh-what are you doing here?' I asked in a trembling voice.

Zach leaned back against the wall and pushed his hands into his pockets. He shrugged. So, I guess that was the best answer I was going to get huh? Well two can play at that game.

'I assume you're still looking for your girlfriend,' I said innocently, he looked up suspiciously; he suspected I was up to something. 'That girl sounds pretty stupid, running away from a guy like you, think she deserves this loyalty? I'd drop her if I were you,'

He shrugged again and looked out the window, avoiding my eye. 'You're not me,' was all he said. 'To my great relief. Now, are you going to tell me how and why you sneaked into my bedroom before I scream and my brother comes running?' my threat didn't work.

He smirked at me, gosh that was rude! 'I'm not scared of your brother, I could beat him up with one hand tied behind my back,' he said, arrogant much? 'Oh yeah? How?' I challenged.

He pointed to himself and, still smirking, said, 'Spy.' I was momentarily stunned. What did he say? 'What?' I asked puzzled. 'Don't worry, it's a…thing me and Cammie do, tease each other.' He said putting his mask back on.

Aw that is so sweet, and he's sharing it with me? Maybe this guy isn't the jerk he appeared to be. 'Did you need to talk or something? Cause I'd really like to get to sleep now,' I said after a while.

He got up from the wall. 'Sure. There's one thing, I mistook you for Cammie, and there's – people after her. You look exactly like her, so these "people" could also mistake you for her, you could be in danger.'

Danger? Me? I wondered who exactly was after Cammie, but then decided I probably didn't want to know. 'Okay…' I said numbly, trying to come to grips with it.

'So, this is kind of awkward, but…you're going to be seeing a lot of me, because until we find Cammie we have to protect you in case they come to get you, so me and my team will be sticking to you like glue,' okay…wha?

'You have a team?' I managed to croak. 'Yeah. Grant, Jonas, Liz and Bex.' Zach answered. So, there were girls on this "team" then. 'So, at school tomorrow, I'll be everywhere you go, well not everywhere I guess, the places I can't go, Liz and Bex will be there, so don't get freaked out about getting stalked okay?' and went to my window and opened it.

'Oh, and by the way, we're spies. Don't spread the word.' And just like that he was gone.

I stared out the window for what seemed like forever.

Here's a list of things totally crazy about my life right now:

There's a really hot (okay I know he had a girlfriend but I'm a chick I notice these things) boy who a) mistook me for his missing girlfriend and b) is trying to now protect me from said girlfriend's enemies (whoever they are they sound pretty dangerous)

Said really hot guy (who HAS A GIRLFRIEND LILY stop thinking that!) has a team of 4 people who are also going to protect me from said enemies and be my own personal stalkers.

He says they're SPIES!

How can they be spies? SPIES? Shall I repeat it one more time so you get how freaked out I am right now? SPIES! THEY'RE SPIES! Okay freak out over, thanks for listening.

I wondered if they were CIA or MI9 or something like that, and then I wondered whether Cammie was spy, and if these 'enemies' were an evil bunch of spies on a mission to kill her.

My freak out started all over again at that thought. What if they really mistook me for Cammie and kill my family or me? I began hyperventilating. But then I remembered Zach's team, they'll surely protect me well enough, being "spies".

And this whole situation, apart from being completely scary, was starting to sound kind of cool. And maybe, just maybe, Jonas or Grant were single. It'd get me away from my own abusive boyfriend at least.

I went to bed, and settled into an uneasy sleep. With it, came nightmares. (Dreams= _italics_)

_I picked up the nearest clipboard and moved purposefully down the crowded aisle. The engines squeaked, coming to life. The compartments buzzed._

_And I kept moving, smiling, acting like I was thrilled to be a part of history. Zach could have been anywhere, and judging from his disguise-and-deception abilities so far, he could have _anyone_. _

_So I kept pushing my way down the corridor, rocking with the moving train, until one of the interns called to me. 'Hey, where are you going?'_

'_New speech for Peacock,' I said, flashing the clipboard and rolling my eyes. 'Oooh,' one of the guys said, pointing to the next car. 'Have fun,' he mocked. _

'_Yes,' Abby's voice was saying, growing closer. I was desperate. I knocked. 'Ms. McHenry, are you in there? May I have a word?' I asked, clinging to my cover. Abby was getting closer; I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and tried to pick the lock._

_I felt someone grab for me, but I dodged it. A hand grabbed my hair – or what it thought was my hair – and pulled free the wig. I saw Zach look at the wig, then at me, then back at the wig again._

'_You aren't supposed to be here Gallagher Girl.' It wasn't playful. It wasn't fun. He wasn't smiling or flirting. He was…mad. Mad like I'd never seen him. Mad like I never knew he could be._

_I was shocked, and then I was angry. 'I can take of myself,' I snapped. 'You think you can, but the truth is that you can't Cammie, and you know it.' Zach replied, looking playful at last._

_And them the scariest thing happened, Zach looked like he wanted to kiss me…but he didn't._

I woke up. Gasping and panting, I looked in my mirror. 'Gallagher Girl…' I whispered.

Zach's POV

After my "meeting" with Lily, I went back to base. Base being our hotel room. I jumped in through the window, not bothering to be sneaky around Jonas and Grant. 'Hey,' Grant said, his voice an octave softer then it usually was. 'Hey.' I said back dismally.

Stripping off my wet clothes I took a shower and changed. I lay on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering whether I should risk sleeping tonight. Suddenly, Liz burst through the door, and after a moment's shocked stare at Jonas (who, by the way, was in the middle of changing shirts and had no glasses or shirt on at the time) she turned to me.

'She's here. I know she's still here, I remember something, something I was too shocked to remember until now.' Liz said breathless. I sat bolt upright.

'What?' Jonas asked hurrying to put his shirt on. 'Well, before she left, Cammie asked me to make a device that could erase and implant memories, in case she was caught by Josh and had to put false memories in his brain. Except that she lied, it wasn't for Josh at all, it was so she could erase all her memories and implant fake ones to escape the COC.'

'So she could be anyone, with no idea who she really is?' Grant asked. Liz nodded and he groaned. 'Great. Just great, now whadda we gonna do?' but I remained silent. Liz had more to say.

'But?' I encouraged. Everyone turned to Liz. 'But, there was a problem with the device; she took in before I could fix it. There's a malfunction in replacing memories. It doesn't erase them, it simply pushed them back. So the memories are still in her brain, but she doesn't know it.'

'So basically, what you're saying, is that whoever Cammie is now, doesn't she's Cammie, but her subconscious does? So all we have to do is remind her of something from the past that's bound to jog the memories back to the front and take over the implanted ones. Am I right?' Grant asked looking at Liz, she nodded. 'But we have to find her first.' She said.

'No need.' I said smirking, 'I found her already.' Lillian Archer, prepare to be _Zached_. All I had to do, was turn her back into Cammie.

I'd love to write more but I've been all night already doing this and I have to sleep. I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of this! :)**

Chapter five – Zach's POV

Cammie/Lily's school was just that. An ordinary school full of ordinary kids. Except for us of course, I smirked as I though to myself, _if only they knew what we were. _

Now I wasn't sure if "Lily" had had a freak out when I told her we were spies, but there was one way to find out. Grant and I were leaning against a wall outside the school, acting bored.

I was tense, barely daring to breath, Grant was still as stone. A few girls passing blushed and giggled in our direction but we ignored them. I saw her pull up with her "brother" and get out.

A guy strode up to her and grinned like he knew he was better than everyone. I hated him instantly. Lily smiled up at him and he motioned to her to follow him, looking reluctant Lily did so and they disappeared around the corner.

I looked at Grant, he nodded, and I followed the couple. I cringed as the word _couple _formed in my head. I stopped at the corner and listened to their conversation.

'I'm not asking much Lily, just for you to give me some space,' I heard. 'Give you some space? How much space do you need? You don't call, don't text, don't write, the only time I'm worth anything to you is when you're friends are around, then all I am is your arm accessory!' Lily practically screeched.

'Hey that is not true, you are not just an arm accessory, you're my link to Veronica.' The guy said defensively. 'Veronica? You're using me to hit on my cousin? How could you do that!' Lily barked.

'Lily, do you want Travis to be nice to Marsha? Cause you know he only listens to me and I might not feel like controlling him if you start talking out of turn. Women should be seen and not heard. And besides, I am the most popular guy in school, and do you want everyone teasing you about me breaking up with you? I'm the best thing that ever happened to you baby and you know it. Now get in line or you're gone.'

The guy walked away but thankfully he didn't see me. Lily was crying and because she walked up slower she saw me as I said, 'Are you _going _to let him talk to you like that?'

She turned and wiped her tears. 'Hey this is between my boyfriend and me, keep out of it it's got nothing to do with you!' she snapped. I raised my eyebrows at her. 'Some boyfriend he is.' I said.

She seemed to calm down at that and looked apologetic. 'Sorry, I just – you're right he's an absolute douche but – oh I don't know, I can't break up with him ya know? He's my whole world, and I don't know what I'd without him.' She said.

'Uh, maybe have a life?' I suggested. She gave a small smile at my joke. 'Don't blame James, his father's really mean to him and he's so angry, so he takes it out on me. It's okay, I figure once he calms down I can get closer to him. Then we can be a real couple.' She said.

'I hate him, just so you know, and if he ever talks to you like that again while I'm around, he's going down.' I said, keeping my voice mutual when inside I was ready to murder this "James" guy.

Man, that name was worse than Jimmy. Josh, whatever. 'No, no, please don't Zach! I don't want to cause trouble, and he'll get madder at me if you did that, and I have Marsha to think about.' Lily protested.

'Okay.' I lied. Sure I could say that, doesn't mean I'd do it. Whether this girl knew it or not, she was _my _Gallagher Girl and no one was going to treat her like that. 'I won't do anything to Jamie.'

'James,' she corrected. 'Whatever,' I smirked. I could tell she was getting annoying with my smirking, ah; a little bit of my Gallagher Girl was coming to the surface.

'Well, thanks anyway Zach, c'mon if you're gonna enrol at Abramson High School then you don't wanna be late for your first day,' Lily walked off and I went to find Grant.

He could tell I was pissed so he didn't say anything. Smart Grant. We got our timetables and of course Jonas, Liz and Bex were in half of Lily's classes, Grant and I in the other half.

I nearly shouted out loud when I realised that Jamie wasn't in any of her classes. We entered the history classroom and the teacher asked us to introduce ourselves. Lily gave me a welcoming smile and a little wave and I responded by smiling back at her.

'Hi my name's Grant. I recently moved from New York with my dad so I could go to school with my girlfriend Bex.' Grant said, and I saw several girls moan silently in disappointment. They turned in anticipation to me.

I wondered whether I should mention I had a girlfriend, but one, technically I didn't (I'd never once actually _asked _Cammie) and two, that meant I couldn't put my Zach charm on Lily to snap her out of her daze if she thought I was cheating on my girlfriend.

So I said, 'I'm Zach, I moved away from my parents from California, after I broke up with my girlfriend.' The girls' interest sharpened. They knew I was on the market, and Lily's face grew slightly confused, then it changed to concern. Sweet.

We sat down, Grant next to me and I next to Lily, which cause several girls to glare death threats at her. She ignored them and me until I nudged her arm. She turned to me and I raised my eyebrows as if to say, "what did I do?"

She mouthed the words, "What happened to Cammie?" I answered in a whisper. 'Found her. Had a fight, we broke up.'

"Oh," she mouthed and nodded. 'Then what are you still doing here?' she whispered.

'Thought I'd check out the _scenery _for a while.' I said eyeing her to make my point. She flushed and I could tell she liked but she put on an act of scorn and said, 'I have a boyfriend.'

'That can always change, and I don't mind some competition,' I said smirking. She flipped her hair at me in an attempt to make out she wasn't interested and asked, 'Cocky much?'

I chuckled quietly, 'Determined.' I said. She looked at me as if slightly scared. Then her mouth curved into a smile and she blushed. She looked away to the front on the room but I kept her distracted by playing with strands of her hair and smirking whenever she looked up, causing her to smile and blush, getting embarrassed under my gaze, and turning away again.

The lesson dragged on and I wished it would never end. I was having the time of my life. Now to bring out the big guns.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of this! :)**

Chapter five – Bex's POV

It was so weird. Like re-meeting Cammie, only this time she was the civilian and everything was oblivious to her. At lunch she sat with her friends, although Zach managed to convince her to sit with us.

'Hi Lily, I'm Bex.' I said extending my hand to her, she shook it politely and listened as the others introduced themselves. I looked at Grant and could tell he was thinking the same thing, "this is so weird"

I tried to steer the conversation towards our past, something that would jog Cammie's lost memories, but to my surprise Zach got the conversation started on her boyfriend James.

'So, you tell Jamie to call you more often?' he asked. 'James.' She corrected. 'And no, he pointed out in calculus that I should make the effort too, so I'm going to call him tonight.'

Whoa, this chick seriously had no backbone, why would Cammie choose such a spineless girl to turn into? I answered my own question, because no one would suspect her to turn into a girl like this.

She had no attitude, serious emotional issues and insecurity with guys. I wished Cammie would wake up so I'd have my best friend back. 'That's stupid in my opinion, what do you say Gallagher Girls?' Zach asked turning to Liz and me.

Cammie sat up straighter in her chair at the mention of the words "gallagher girls". 'Gallagher Girls?' she asked intently. 'Yeah, it's our school, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It's in Roseville, Virginia. It's a spy-girl school,' I added in a whisper.

'Oh I see,' she whispered back, understanding the need for secrecy. Zach smirked like he always did, and I could see Cammie grimace. 'Do you always have to smirk like that?' she demanded, 'It's so cryptic.'

Zach smirked wider and pointed to himself, 'Spy.' He said. We all groaned, including Cammie. 'That is going to get really annoying. Does he always do that?' she said to me. I nodded. 'Oh yeah.' I said.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Zach. 'What? It's what I do,' he said, slightly defensively. I laughed, and soon we all were.

But then "Jamie" came up to us and I saw Cammie's smile fade. 'Lily, what are you doing with these people?' he asked her roughly.

'Oh, um, I'm just making new friends James, they're new here and I thought I'd make them welcome.' Cammie stammered lowering her eyes.

'Well you can stop making them welcome, cause football training's over and you're gonna sit with me and my friends.' James said rudely, Cammie went to stand up, then she looked back at all our disgusted faces, and finally at Zach's death glare, and she sat back down.

'I'd rather sit with my new friends actually, I'll sit next to you tomorrow James,' she said. James looked as though she's just slapped him, which would have been cool.

'What?' he asked through his teeth. 'I have a right to a life of my own James, and I want to sit with my friends today. So please leave me alone,' Cammie retorted. 'I need some space.' She added smirking.

'Oh I'll give you space,' James said and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. At once all six of us were on our feet, ready to bash this guy's brains out.

'Let go of her!' Liz demanded. 'Yeah, you better watch out guy, things could get awful messy,' Grant said in a singsong voice. 'Trust me buddy, you don't wanna mess with us.' I growled.

'Ooh, and I'm so scared of the new kids,' James mocked. 'You wouldn't' want anything to happen to Lily now would you? I suggest you all sit back down and let me talk to my girlfriend.'

'And I suggest the you SHUT THE HELL UP!' Zach shouted, finally losing it and punching James. Lily scrambled away from him and over to me, I clung to her arms and dragged her a safe distance away.

'Mistake buddy, big mistake.' James snarled. Zach dodged a punch and threw on into James's stomach. While he doubled over in pain Zach said, 'I think you'll find you're the one that made the mistake, "buddy",' he said smirking.

He dodged several sloppy punches and kicked James in the mouth. Students from all around began to crowd in a circle to watch the fight. 'Look man I don't know who you think you're foolin', but you ain't go no respect with me.' James said.

'Did I ask for any?' Zach challenged, dodging another punch and delivering a swift kick that knock James over. People started cheering for Zach, but the two fighters seemed oblivious to everything but their opponents.

'This is between me and my girlfriend new guy, step out before you get hurt!' James said. 'YOUR girlfriend? You have no idea! And I suggest – that you – back down – before I kill you!' Zach retorted, kicking and punching as he talked.

'Zach!' Grant stepped in and held Zach's arms, he struggled against them for a while and finally sagged tiredly and stopped. 'Heh, had to get your little friend to come in and save didn't you?' James mocked.

Zach glared and was about to break out of Grant's restraining arms before Cammie jumped out of my grip and marched right up to James and punched him. I was probably the most shocked person there, apart from Zach or James.

'You stupid selfish jerk! Grant stepped in to save _your _life you twit! Zach could kill you in a second with nothing but a copy of _People Magazine _and you call him a coward!' she screeched.

James got up, raising a hand to his jaw and widening his eyes in astonishment. 'Yeah, you thought I was just a pathetic girl you could push around, well I'm not mister, you know who I am? I am Cameron Ann Morgan and no one messes with me!'

I could help but cheer, 'Cammie you're back!' she turned to me and grinned. 'Feels good to be back too,' she said. She walked out of the school with us and made it to the front gates before she passed out.

Zach caught her and carried her back to base. While we made sure no one followed us and we were not being watched, Zach naturally volunteered to watch over Cammie until she woke up.

Zach's POV

If she weren't breathing I would've said she was dead. Fortunately for me I dozed off around the third hour, and by the time I came to she was waking up.

'Ugh my head, where am I?' she asked groggily.

'Hey Gallagher Girl,' I said smirking.

'Huh?' she asked. My heart stopped. Please tell me she remembered.

'Oh, hey Zach, what is up with my head?' she said.

'It's your head not mine. I never saw it coming when you demolished your own memories. That hurt Gallagher Girl,' I said, getting angry for some reason.

She flinched, something she hardly ever did. 'Oh, well, you see…about that…I, um…I'm sorry.' She finished lamely.

'Yeah you should be, I've been worried sick, and I haven't slept for three months!' I shouted.

'Why?' she asked.

'I've had nightmares,' I said calming back down, 'Oh I see, Zach?' I looked at her, 'Yes?' I asked.

'Could you kiss me?' she asked. I smirked. 'Thought you'd never ask.' And I leaned down and kissed her. 

I'm thinking of writing one more chapter about them going back to Gallagher Academy but I'm not sure if I should, if I get enough people who want me to I'll write one last chapter kay? :) Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of this! :)**

Chapter six – Cammie's POV

Due to the number of loyal fans who've asked me to write this last chapter, I will put LOTS of Zammie in it for ya :) I actually didn't want to finish this story so quickly but I had no idea where the story was going to go after chapter four so I thought it best to end before it backfired on me. So here we go, the ending to another great story.

I won't bore you with the details of the lecturing I received from my mother, friends and teachers, but luckily I got away in one piece (after 5 hrs and 27 mins of being yelled at) and retired to my room.

It was good to be home. Weirdly, I remembered every detail of being Lily Archer, and everything before that, so it was kind of funny but sad to remember the way I hadn't known Zach, it must've hurt.

I should go and make it up to him, I thought lazily. But before I could get up to do just that, I heard a slight knocking, I turned and at my window was the hottest spy boy in the world, smirking in at me.

I rushed to open the window for him. As soon as it was open he kissed me, a kiss that lasted exactly 2 mins and 42 secs, though it felt like hours. When we finally broke apart he smirked even wider than before.

'Am I allowed in on this joke Blackthorne Boy?' I smiled.

'Nah, think I'll keep it to myself. More funny that way,' he said.

'Well it better not be something bad about me or I'll come back to get you,' I said walking away from the window. 'Aw, you wouldn't hurt me Gallagher Girl,' Zach cooed as he jumped into the room.

I turned back to him and pounced, pinning him to my bed with a thud. 'Oh wouldn't I?' I challenged. He grinned up at me (for once not his smart-alec smirk) and managed to pull me down and kissed me.

Unfortunately before we could get any further than that Bex knocked loudly on the door. We groaned and got up, I running to answer it and Zach sitting on my bed.

'Oh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?' Bex asked cheekily seeing Zach in the room. Before I could say no Zach said, 'Yes actually. But do go on I've got all day.' I blushed and turned back to him sharply.

He looked at me with an innocently bewildered expression and I growled, which only made him smirk.

'We start classes again tomorrow, and Jonas and Grant will be staying here from now on, I'll see you two love birds around,' Bex smirked as I screamed after her retreating figure and finally calm down when Zach pulled me back into the room.

'So, I'll never be rid of you will I?' I asked tiredly. Zach chuckled. 'Nope. Guess you're stuck with me,' he said. I smiled. 'And I wouldn't' have it any other way,' and I leaned down and kissed him.

It was good to be home.

Sorry it took me so long but I've been way busy what with exams and all that, and please forgive the shortness and crapiness of this last chapter, I wrote it in like five seconds! Thankyou to everyone who's taken the time to read my story, and I hope to create plenty more! Please review! :) Buh-bye for now guys!


End file.
